


A Night in Paris

by MagicFish



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish
Summary: Harry convinces Tom to leave the holodeck.





	A Night in Paris

"Don't stop!" Tom groaned.

"What the hell makes you think I could stop?" Harry groused good-naturedly.

"I don't know. Just don't do it," whined Tom, clenching his legs tighter around Harry's. Harry laughed and shifted upward to rake his fingers through Tom's hair as he claimed a hungry kiss.

"Fuck!" Tom broke the kiss to surge his hips forward desperately. "Oh fuck, right there."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do."

"Fuck off," Tom laughed. The vibrations were almost too much.

With monumental effort, Harry stilled his hips, tightening his grip on Tom to keep him still in Harry's lap. Tom's body clenched frantically around Harry as he struggled to re-establish motion.

"Haaaaarry," Tom whined. "I said not to do that."

"Just hold on for a minute," Harry muttered. He tried to control his breathing. To focus on the dim, attentive glow of the replicator across the room. To pull back just a little from the edge, just long enough to be sure he could get Tom off before–

And then Tom was moving again, working himself with one hand and just barely managing to keep his balance with the other as he ground onto Harry's lap. Harry swore, partially at the pleasure of the renewed motion but mostly at the lapse in focus that had loosened his controlling grip on Tom's hips.

For a long moment, Tom was everything: his legs bracketing Harry's on the couch, his fingers tangling absently at Harry's hair, and his back and thighs, slick with sweat and sliding under Harry's hands. He was panting, flushed, and moaning obscenely as he took Harry again and again into the writhing heat of his body. His tongue and teeth worked at Harry's neck and ears in between gasps of "oh god" and "ohh yes" and, finally, "Come on, Harry. Let go. Come for me."

Harry came hard, his fingers digging white grooves into Tom's twitching hips. Dimly, he registered the unpleasant sensation of rapidly cooling cum spreading between them as Tom pressed hard against him for a firm, demanding kiss.

They parted, still gasping through the aftershocks of orgasm. Harry, stroking soothing patterns over Tom's lower back and down his trembling thighs, couldn't quite be bothered to stop his face from splitting into a cocky grin.

"Couldn't get that in Sandrine's," he taunted.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Tom allowed. With another quick kiss, he slid carefully off of Harry's lap and reached for his shirt. "But you can't play pool in here."

Harry pulled his pants from under the couch. "Fine. But we come back here again after."

Tom's answering grin was honey, slow and sweet and everything Harry could ever want.

"Yeah," Tom murmured, "I'd like that."


End file.
